1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bags and the like, and more particularly to a combination golf club and ball carrying case, wherein the carrying case comprises a rigid housing having a fixed cover cap adapted to receive and support a plurality of tube members which hang within the case, each tube member being arranged to receive an individual golf club therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, there are golf bags of various configurations. The majority of such golf bags are designed to carry a full compliment of clubs including three or four woods and eight or more irons. However, such golf bags as this are oftentimes not needed. They become heavy and clumsy to use, particularly when one plays a course that is a short three-par type or the well known pitch-and-putt courses or when a golfer wants to practice on a driving range with only a few selective clubs he or she might be having problems with. Accordingly, there is felt to be a need for a very lightweight golf case that can carry only the essential clubs one would use, whether it be for playing a full course or only a driving range.